Today, various pieces of equipment may be coupled to a network as called internet of things (IoT). If a large amount of data is collected from a large number of pieces of equipment coupled to a network and the collected data is processed by a computer, various pieces of knowledge may be obtained.
A distributed system exists as one of computer systems that process a large amount of data. The distributed system executes plural kinds of processing in order decided in advance for collected data by using plural servers. Pieces of application software for executing the respective kinds of processing (hereinafter, referred to as distributed applications) are introduced into the servers in the distributed system. The distributed system balances the processing load by executing the distributed applications on different servers and enables processing of an enormous amount of data.
As a technique relating to the distributed system, there is a method that enables efficient, flexible disposing of application components in a cloud system, for example. Furthermore, a technique has also been devised that carries out selection support of disposing-destination nodes optimized so that cooperative operation of each software component may be properly carried out regarding plural software components forming distributed applications.
Examples of the related art include Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2015-515037 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-282652, for example.